The applicants are unaware of any prior vacuum form glass mold that is laminated from sections cut from sheet metal. The closest known prior work is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,782 (Namba et al., filed Jul. 6, 1989). The Namba et al. patent describes a die for metal forming that is fabricated from various metal pieces.
In the past, the applicants have used sand casting in order to make a vacuum form glass mold. The present invention saves time and expense compared to a glass mold prepared by sand casting.